


I Forgive You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgiveness, General, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oaths & Vows, Paternity Tests/Results, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secrets, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace thought about what had happened when Charles’s Paternity was revealed, What does she say to her mom?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	I Forgive You:

*Summary: Grace thought about what had happened when Charles’s Paternity was revealed, What does she say to her mom?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

It was an awkward couple of months, Grace Williams was getting over the fact, that her brother, Charles “Charlie” Williams Edwards was her full brother, & she was so mad at her mother for lying to her, & her father, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

 

Rachel Edwards, Her mother, was trying to respect her daughter’s wishes, & boundaries. The British Woman just wants everything to go back to normal, But she knew that it would take time, & for all wounds to heal. Plus, She just wants her little girl back, & for her relationship to be better.

 

Grace had awhile to think, & she knew that her mom was hurting, & so was she. But, After talking to her dad, & stepdad, Commander Steve McGarrett, She was glad to see them in love, & kissing each other, whenever they get a chance. She realized that she has to forgive her mom, & let the anger go. She decided to do that night, & help her mom with dinner.

 

Rachel in the meantime, was making dinner, she thought to herself, as she was preparing the meal, **“I miss my little girl”** , as she concentrated on her task at hand. She was silent, til Grace came into the kitchen.

 

The Young Teenager said, “Let me help you with dinner”, & they worked together in silence, til they were done, & they sat down at the table, where they relaxed, while they ate. Grace was feeling guilty for shutting her mom out, so she made the first move.

 

“Mom, I forgive you, & I am sorry for freezing you out, You really didn’t deserve it, I love you so much”, She said, as she hugged her mom close to her, as they snuggled close to each other, & enjoy the new silence for a couple of minutes.

 

“I missed you, Baby, I love you too, Thank you”, Rachel said emotionally, as they hugged, & she said vowing, “I would never lie to you about anything else again”. “Good, How about some chocolate chip cookies ?”, Rachel smiled, & nodded, They were enjoying the rest of their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
